


Algo muy parecido a pensar

by Derwyd



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derwyd/pseuds/Derwyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosas malas —muy malas—, pasaban cuando Naruto pensaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algo muy parecido a pensar

**Author's Note:**

> •Cláusula de Propiedad Intelectual: Extendida. Naruto es de exclusiva creación de Masashi Kishimoto, por lo cual mi escrito está desarrollado sin ningún final Lucrativo.  
> •Pairing: NaruSasu.  
> •Género: Romance, Humor, Friendship.  
> •Advertencias: En un mundo Alternativo ninja, con leves dosis de OOC, One-shot, Spoiler.  
> •Notas de Murder: ¡Feliz cumpleaños para mí!, ¡Feliz cumpleaños para mí!:D Okey, no me gusta cumplir años (aquello de envejecer está pasado de moda xD), pero sí me gusta celebrarlo (¿A quién no?).

Cuando a Naruto Uzumaki se le ocurrió echar a trabajar sus neuronas, no pensó en el descubrimiento que estaba haciendo, ni mucho menos en las acciones posteriores que se iban a llevar a cabo cuando se diera cuenta del móvil que estaba motivando su vida como a ninguna otra. Por supuesto no le hizo caso ni a Ero-sannin, ni a Oba-chan, ni a Sakura cuando le dijeron expresamente con grandes letras y toda aquella parafernalia que él realmente no servía para pensar —y que si en cualquier caso la Luna se alineaba en un lado paralelo con el resto de los planetas creando una relación astronómica impresionante y que aquel día Akatsuki se volvería bueno, Itachi no estaría muerto, Madara no querría hacerse del Juubi, Sasuke regresaría por su propia cuenta y él realmente  **pensara** , en la amplia extensión de la palabra— cosas malas,  **muy malas** sucederían; fue por eso que decidió llevar su plan ninja en completo silencio.

{Agosto 23, 13:15. Lugar: Ichiraku Ramen. Objetivo: Comer ramen}

Se había despertado temprano aquel día —como nunca sucedió antes ya que era su día libre—, debería haberse dado cuenta de que algo extraño pasó con él porque se despertó sin sueño, se duchó, acicaló y desayuno comida saludable, ya que lo único que quedaba eran las verduras que Kakashi se empeñaba en enviarle todas las semanas. Salió con su característica sonrisa y caminó hasta su puesto favorito de todo el mundo, pidió un especial de ramen y estuvo comiendo tranquilo durante mucho tiempo —cosa extraña ya que  **siempre**  pasaba _algo_  que tenía que atender de manera urgente—, y todo hasta allí estaba bien hasta que vio pasar a Sasuke con un informe entre las manos camino a la torre del Hokage...

Y no lo saludó.

Por un momento estuvo tentado a ir a darle la paliza del día al idiota del Uchiha por pasar de su presencia como si él no fuera nadie en su vida hasta que pensó, nuevamente aquella palabra errática en su diccionario, que Sasuke no tenía ni el más mínimo e insignificante deber de saludarlo todos los días, y ahora que lo pensaba...

Sasuke no lo saludaba hace dos semanas, tres horas, veintitrés minutos con dieciocho segundos y contando.

Pero... no es como si él estuviese interesado en eso, ¿O sí? Especialmente cuando él era un asco en Matemáticas y el cálculo le salió tan esporádico que su azul mirar se volvió confuso por unos instantes.

¿Qué demonios le importaba si Sasuke no lo saludaba? Y aún más importante, ¡¿Por qué le seguía con la mirada?

La epifanía del mes le llegó cuando Sasuke entró a un local, saludó casualmente a Shikamaru, habló con él unas cuantas cosas y también saludó a Kiba que venía con Akamaru, y también saludó a Ino quien venía del otro lado de la calle  _y no lo veía_ , ¡Y saludó a todo el mundo que conocía menos a Naruto Uzumaki! O sea, él.

Y ahí sí que se quiso parar a reventarle el culo a...

Esperen un momento, ¿Por qué, dentro de todas las personas que podrían haber hecho lo mismo, el que Sasuke lo hiciera lo molestaba?

Y ahí, en aquel taburete de Ichiraku Ramen, comiendo su segundo platillo de Especial Ramen a las 13:35 minutos, Naruto pensó... cosa que Tsunade daba por imposible.

Y el día se tiñó de gris.

{Agosto 25, 09:47. Lugar: Departamento de Naruto. Objetivo: ¿Pensar?}

Naruto estaba preocupado, había pensado durante dos días —en los cuales había realmente  _pensado_ en el amplio sentido de la palabra— y creía que su cabeza iba a estallar. Recordó, primeramente, todos los momentos que había pasado con Sasuke analizando su amistad —sí, conocía aquella palabra—, luego comenzó a buscar algo raro en su amistad y finalmente reanalizó todo buscando cualquier indicio que le llamara la atención, pero lo único que le llamó la curiosidad era que para él era imposible quitarle los ojos a Uchiha Sasuke.

Y pensó, a pesar de que aquello lo dejaría descerebrado, de que buscar a Sasuke por tantos años, traerlo y pelearse era sólo una manera de obtener su atención y que no derivara en nadie más.

¿Pero por qué la quería?

Recordó el día en que Sasuke dejó de saludarlo, un día nueve de Agosto a las 16:48 con dieciocho segundos, aquel día se lo había pasado bien. Sasuke había ido a entrenar con él, le mostró unas técnicas y el Uchiha se las corrigió y quedaron de verse tres días después porque Sasuke tenía misión.

Pero los tres días pasaron y no llegó, luego cuando se lo topó estaba demasiado ocupado hablando con Shino —¡Con Shino por Dios! —, luego se fue con el Hyuuga a traspasarle algunas noticias, habló con Hinata sobre técnicas que ella le había pedido apoyo en cosas de su conocimiento y...

No es que lo haya estado espiando, solamente se habían topado en rumbos y pensó —nuevamente— en cuántas veces había "topado el rumbo" con Sasuke Uchiha, y encontró que eran más de los que él esperaba, contando sus primeros días de academia.

{Agosto 28, 22:34. Lugar: Hospital de Konoha. Objetivo: Soportar a Tsunade}

¡Ya está, lo había hecho! ¡Había terminado en el Hospital por pensar tanto!, y la maldita cefalea no se le iba con nada. Tsunade se rió por horas de él para luego decirle que eso le pasaba por hacer algo que no estaba en sus manos, y que dejara pensar a Sasuke por él, que lo hacía mejor de aquella manera.

Y Naruto volvió a pensar, a pesar de aquel macabro dolor de cabeza, que cuántas veces Sasuke había pensado por él a pesar de no estar juntos.

Y encontró que eran muchas más de lo que estaba acostumbrado a admitir.

¿Por qué demonios dejaba que Sasuke dijera lo que él quería, respondiera por lo que él sabía, y lo regañara antes de expresar sus opiniones porque —redundantemente— Sasuke sabía  _todo_ de él?

La satisfactoria respuesta llegó impersonal, bastante pasiva y sobre todo: veraz.

Le gustaba que Sasuke hiciera cosas por él.

Y entonces —como si ya no fuera mucho estar en un Hospital con Shizune, Tsunade y ahora Sakura riéndose de él por aquello—, volvió a pensar.

¿Qué más le gustaba de Sasuke?

{Septiembre 2, 07:52. Lugar: Departamento de Naruto. Objetivo: Pensar en lo que le gustaba de Sasuke}

Llevaba cuatro días en aquello, con un lapiz, un pergamino y mucha paciencia —cosa que había adquirido en este último tiempo—. Había pedido que le dieran de baja por su deplorable actitud en estos últimos días y Tsunade acepto riendo que aquello le pasaba por pensar y que por eso no quería que lo siguiera haciendo, los días estaban irregulares y ella había ganado la Lotería varios días, y que si seguía pensando ella misma haría una ley para que Uzumaki Naruto no pensara más.

Cosas terribles pasaban.

Pero Naruto —terco e insulso Naruto— siguió pensando.

Había llegado a su casa con un aire abstraído y el ceño fruncido, pasó de comer ramen o ver televisión y se encerró en su dormitorio con pilas de pergamino, tinta, lápiz, y los álbumes que había recolectado de Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Kiba y los de Kakashi —sumando los de él e Iruka—. En aquellas hojas habían fotografías desde la Academia Ninja, misiones conjuntas y unas que otras tomadas en lugares especiales y eventos. Se enfocó en las de Sasuke y comenzó a mirarlo, y con su desastrosa letra comenzó a escribir.

_1- Sus ojos... son demasiado negros.  
2- Su cabeyo. Es extraño que tenga aquel color azulado.  
3- Aquella sonrisa bastarda.  
4- Cuando tira un Shuriken.  
5- La mueca que coloca cuando Kakashi le dise algo estupido.  
6- Como se saca a Sakura y Ino.  
7- Sus trages.  
8- Su sharingan!  
_

La lista se hizo interminable y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba a dos de Septiembre, a las ocho menos ocho de la mañana y con unas ojeras apreciables. Miró la lista con detenimiento viendo su horrorosa ortografía hasta que volvió a hacer lo que estaba practicando con frecuencia: Pensar.

Sasuke tiene una hermosa caligrafía y letra, aquello también le gustaba.

_2657- Me gusta su hortografia... o como se escriba!_

Miró los pergaminos anteriores que tenían como enfundado "Lo que me gusta de Sasuke", por lo cual comprendió después de muchos años que de Sasuke le gustaban muchas cosas.

Muchas cosas más que Sakura.

Muchas cosas más que las técnicas.

Muchas cosas más que ser Ninja.

Sasuke le importaba mucho más que una estúpida guerra ninja, y si a él lo dejaban con el Uchiha en una casa con mucha comida y ramen, pues él estaría más que feliz. Sasuke le importaba mucho más que ser Hokage.

Okey, aquello era oficialmente tonto por no darse cuenta.

Le gustaba Sasuke... no, no le gustaba: Amaba a Sasuke. ¡¿Cómo no entenderlo si puso en peligro su sueño de ser Hokage?

Pero Naruto Uzumaki era perseverante, no astuto, pero tenaz y si él  _quería_ a Sasuke, eso obtendría.

{Septiembre 17, 14:30. Lugar: Campos de Entrenamiento #75. Objetivo: Conquistar a Sasuke}

La mente de Naruto era sencilla, por no decir demasiado infantil, así que tras un plan no demasiado elaborado porque pensar da mucho apetito, se dirigió donde Sasuke estaba entrenando, lo vio sudado, completamente sucio y con un hedor fuerte.

Fragancia de hombre.

Y aquello le pareció realmente sensual. Él creía que sus hormonas se habían apagado con los años, pero allí estaban cuando reconoció que era a Uchiha Sasuke a quien quería como su pareja.

Pensó —ya cansado de aquella palabra— que quizás sólo necesitaba un ataque frontal para hacerle entender al Uchiha que sólo necesitaba un Uzumaki en su vida para ser feliz. Él podría otorgarle todo lo que quisiera —incluso dejaría que tuviera hijos—, pero que él sería su pareja de aquí hasta que se hicieran seniles.

Lo vio remojar su cuerpo con agua del lago que estaba cerca, también observó aquel perfil que tendría el puesto número 3415 de las cosas que le gustaban de Sasuke, y apreció sus ojos que estaban en el puesto número uno.

Un ataque frontal venía bien.

{Septiembre 19, 23:15. Lugar: Departamento de Sasuke. Objetivo: Dar más duro}

Dos días después Naruto entendía que su impulsividad no lo llevaría a nada si no era Sasuke quien la recibía, su impulsividad y  _algo_  más. Definitivamente la lista de las cosas de Sasuke que le gustaban habían aumentado a la cantidad considerable de 10.685 hasta ahora, había aprendido Matemáticas y a pesar con más frecuencia.

Sasuke sacaba cosas buenas y malas de él.

Como por ejemplo ocupar la masa de sesos que tenía su dentro de su cabeza para cosas provechosas, como también convertirle en un completo desconocido que lo único que quería era más, más de aquel Uchiha que nadie conocía, que lo ceñía a él y lo apretaba de manera exquisita.

Estar dentro de Sasuke era la cualidad número 5479 que le gustaba de Sasuke, verlo eyacular era la 8364, y escucharlo gemir sin duda era la 3980.

Naruto también pensó, dentro de toda la vorágine de sentimientos, y enredo de miembros que eran las piernas de Sasuke a su alrededor, que el Uchiha era considerablemente tramposo ya que sabía —porque ahora pensaba— que Sasuke lo había planeado todo, y aquello era la cosa número 11.548 que le gustaba de Sasuke porque la lista seguía, y seguía aumentando...

Se preguntaba si había pergamino suficiente como para plasmar todas las cosas que le gustaban del Uchiha, y aquello fue la número 11.549: Sasuke nunca salía de su cabeza.


End file.
